


Love in the Eye of the Devil

by ThatsMackie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMackie/pseuds/ThatsMackie
Summary: A love confession followed by cuddles.Bonus: Lucifer vs Mortality.





	1. Chapter 1

The logistics of how she came to be in this situation is the farthest thing on her mind as she stares into the dark embrace of Lucifer's eyes. The penthouse is silent and she can hear every breath between the two of them, the distant sounds of L.A traffic merely white noise. Lucifer reaches a tentative hand out to brush loose hair from Chloe's face. That movement seems to break the tension as suddenly the silence snaps and their mouths are hungrily moving together as hands shamelessly move along each other's bodies. Chloe was briefly reminded of her dream involving Lucifer before he was moving to seemingly effortlessly lift her into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck before being deposited on top of the piano. His hands were firm on her back, pulling her against his torso. Her fingers gently weave their way into his hair as Lucifer makes his way from her mouth to her neck with deliciously wet kisses. A moan is forced out of her mouth as he bites a large indentation into her skin, fingers instinctively tightening painfully in his hair and legs squeezing his body closer. 

“Chloe.” Lucifer gasps into her neck, breath heavy on her skin. She hums a sound in response and sets about undoing buttons. Carelessly she pulls material from the confines of his pants and shoves it off his shoulders. Lucifer quickly shakes the shirt from his arms immediately returning his hands to Chloes hips and tugging her forward slightly. Chloe drapes one arm around his neck and the other tangles in his hair, pulling him in for more heated kisses. Lucifer pushes her jacket off and throws it carelessly to the floor before pushing his hands below her shirt at the small of her back. Chloe pushes her chest into Lucifer and looks him in the eye, they seem to reflect each other, dark and shining with the dim light. 

“Chloe” Lucifer breathes again. She clumsily pulls her shirt over her head and places her hands either side of his face. Lucifer is suddenly stuck by the reality of the situation as he stares into the eyes of a miracle. He can clearly see the emotions Chloe is feeling and he is overwhelmed by both her sentiment and his own intensity. He can feel his heart painfully ache and doesnt even realise when his vision blurs and a tear falls from his eye. 

“Lucifer, what…”

“Chloe. I don’t know… I… what is happening to me?”

Chloe regards him for a moment longer, brushing stray tears from his cheeks. “I know how you feel,”

“How, I don’t even know how I feel,”

“I love you too.” 

Lucifer's eyes go wide and he searches chloe's face for even a flicker of a lie. “No, how could you. After everything i’ve done.”

“And what is it exactly that you think that you’ve done?”

“I’m the devil Chloe, a… a murderer even. I-”

“No.” Chloe says sternly. He goes to pull away but Chloe hooks her legs around him and holds his face tighter. “Lucifer, you didn’t have a choice. It isn’t your fault. Remember when we did that stake out early in our partnership, the night I shot you? Well I told you that I believe in right and wrong and good and evil and I still believe in that. So please believe me when I say that you are not evil or wrong in what you did. And I know that it isn’t that easy to forgive yourself but, I will forgive you every day if it helps you realise how deserving of love you really are. And i’m not over exaggerating or lying when I say that-”

Chloe is cut off by Lucifers lips on hers, tears run down both of their faces and they desperately hang on to each other. 

“Chloe, I love you so much. Those words will never be enough but…”

“I know, I feel the same way.”

“I’m sorry.” Lucifer says suddenly, looking down.

“Don’t be-”

“I ruined the moment.”

Chloe lets out an unbelieving laugh at the man in front of her. “You’re unbelievable.”

“But we haven’t even done anything yet.” he smirks, throwing her a wink for good measure.

Unhooking her legs Chloe pushes him back so she can hop off the piano. She takes his hand in hers and leads him to the bedroom.

...

 

“You know I haven’t really done this before” Lucifer says softly

 

“Done what?” Chloe asks, confused

“You know, this” he gestures vaguely with one hand

“What like… cuddling?”

“That makes it sound so… pubescent”

Chloe smiles softly and traces circles onto his bare chest. Of course he’s never cuddled someone in this context before. It should have been obvious from the way he always tenses when hugged, a part of her heart aches because of it. She can’t imagine having never been given or offered platonic affection. On the off chance he truly doesn’t like it Chloe decides to ask.

“Is this okay?”

“On the contrary, it is more than welcome.”

“Good.” Chloe says and tightens her hold on him. Lucifer presses a kiss to her head in response and sighs contentedly. 

“It’s strange actually. How I couldn’t possibly be closer to you but that’s all I want right now.”

Chloe is shocked momentarily by his easy confession and she looks up at him.

“Does it always feel like this?” he asks

“What does it feel like?”

“Painful and overwhelming. Like I’m not in control.”

“There has to be something good about it.”

“That is what’s good about it. I am deliriously happy. Because you can’t love without suffering. And the more I suffer the more I love. I would suffer a lifetime to love you.”

“You already have.”


	2. Bonus: Lucifer vs Mortality

Lucifer is stood in the kitchen expertly chopping onions for a late breakfast when his eyes begin to sting and before long silent and painful tears are leaking from his eyes. Panic rises in his chest as he attempts to halt the insistent weeping. 

As he searches for a tissue or paper towel he can hear the soft padding of Chloe’s bare feet on the floor, coming closer. His first instinct was to prevent her from entering the kitchen lest she catch whatever he has as well. As he reaches for a roll of paper towel he misjudges from his blurred vision and knocks a mug to the floor, splashing coffee everywhere. A series of curses fall from his mouth as he rushes around the kitchen.

“Lucifer?” Chloe calls, having heard the crash.

“Detective! Don’t come in, it’s not safe!” 

“What do you mean, is everything all right?” she comes around the corner before he can think of a way to stop her and observes the mess. Lucifer stood with tears in his eyes surrounded by a broken mug of coffee and an onion half chopped. Suddenly the toaster pops and Lucifer jumps, narrowly avoiding startled yelp. “What is going on in here?” she asks suppressing a laugh.

“Nothing” he says quickly as he awkwardly leans on the counter. Chloe shoots back an unimpressed eyebrow raise. “What’s happening to me?” he asks, defeated. “This love business is making me stupid.”

“No, just human.” Chloe says, carefully making her way into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments, it really means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything so I hope it's okay. I was going to write smut but I got nervous. Also sorry the formatting is messed up.


End file.
